


For Good

by Imhyperdearie



Series: Song!fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco/Hermione sort of, F/M, For Good, Gen, I actually got a bit carried away with this, If you choose to look at it that way, It was fun to expand on, Pretty much canon - Freeform, a few things made up but still sticking with canon pairings, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhyperdearie/pseuds/Imhyperdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song!Fic to the song "For Good" from Wicked. Cross-posted from my old ff account, however I've edited it so that there's more substance to it.</p><p>Draco and Hermione through the years. Different memories from when they were enemies, to when they're not so much enemies.<br/>Friendship or romance you decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> They do actually share the song, but I've gotten rid of the singer cues simply because it makes it easier to read.

 

**  
  
I'm limited**

"Serpent Sortia..."  
Hermione watched with mildly disguised yet intrigued fear as a snake flew from Draco's wand as he venomously spat the spell at his opponent. Her fear was soon replaced with unbridled worry when Harry began to hiss determinedly at the serpent intently slithering towards Justin. Draco seemed just as scared if not more so than the rest of the students there that day. What nobody saw in amongst all the drama was the mild look of fear on Snape's face.

 

**Just look at me - I'm limited**

"Filthy little mudblood-"  
"Eat snakes, Malfoy!"  
 _Ron, no!_ Hermione thought, reaching for his outstretched arm to drag his wand back. It didn't work of course. Ron was sent flying backwards as the Slytherin team laughed. She and Harry rushed towards their friend lying on the ground. The raucous laughter of one blonde haired boy could be heard above the rest.

 

**And just look at you**

**You can do all I couldn't do, Hermione**

"Wingardium Leviosa," she declared, waving her wand text book style, Ron slouching grumpily in his seat next to her.

"Oh, look here everyone, Miss Granger's done it!"

Draco sat by unimpressed. A simple levitation charm, he could do those in his sleep. Or so he claimed.

 

**So now it's up to you**

**For both of us - now it's up to you...**

**I've heard it said**

**That people come into our lives for a reason**

"Look, Draco, is it them?"

"I- I can't be sure-" the aristocratic blonde shook with fear. He was surrounded by people with such strong power and influence over his life. One wrong move now and he could hit the ground faster than he could say, "Quidditch". His glance passed over Harry - there was no denying it was him, swollen face or not that scar is recognisable to any student with a grudge or even, an overinflated sense of self-importance. He skipped over Ron, red hair and hand me down clothes, definitely a Weasley no matter which way they played their cards. Only to stare into the brown eyes of Hermione Granger. School-life-long rivals. Enemies. And now, both captives in a war neither of them wanted any part in when they first discovered the wonderful world of magic.

As he stared at her all he could see was the shutters in front of her face as she concealed her emotions. She was terrified, no doubt, as they all were, children in this adult's game of chess. Except there were new rules now. The big guns had been brought out, and all those caught in the middle just wanted to survive. He swallowed his pride and tried to evade the barrage of questions and the pressure for an answer. It was unavoidable, really. There was no hope of them getting out of this unscathed.

 

**Bringing something we must learn**

"I didn't know what it meant but it must have been bad,"

"Mudblood is a foul name for someone who is muggleborn," tears sprung to her eyes having encountered her first real blow to her pride from the magical community she'd found a home in over the past year. It didn't matter how smart she was, how much she contributed or proved herself worthy of her magic, she would always be looked down upon by the blood-elitists in power because of her origins.

Years later she would get her own back on them, revenge unintentional, by securing laws for equal rights for magical creatures everywhere. Starting with werewolves. She had sworn years previously to do her best to give people the choice to lead their lives, and she did it. She'd made it. She'd won.

 

**And we are led**

**To those who help us most to grow**

**If we let them**

**And we help them in return**

"Come on! It's catching up! Draco, take my hand, the fire is getting out of control!"  
They were in the Room of Requirement and sheets of flame rained down around them, fire lit furniture collapsing left, right, and centre in cascades of heat. Hermione wasn't sure how much longer the broom could last, she was certain the broom beneath her was groaning in the heat, it's magic signature fluctuating wildly as tendrils of hungry fiendfyre licked at her feet.

 

**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true**

**But I know I'm who I am today**

**Because I knew you...**

"Make sure you get higher marks this year, Draco. We can't have that little mudblood beating you again, now can we?" Lucius ordered, looming over his son as he twirled Odgen's finest in his hand, admiring the internal reflection of moon light on the decorated glass.  
"Yes, father. Of course not, father." he replied, lifting his chin and straightening his back.  
"Good, Draco. You see that you do."

 

**Like a comet pulled from orbit**

**As it passes a sun**

**Like a stream that meets a boulder**

**Halfway through the wood**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

**But because I knew you**

**I have been changed for good**

**It well may be**

**That we will never meet again**

"And it is with deepest pride that I announce, Miss Hermione Granger, head girl, valedictorian and war hero will be leaving Hogwarts to travel the world representing a self-managed society that goes by the name of SPEW." the crowd erupted into chaos as the bushy-haired Gryffindor took to the stage, beaming with pride and collecting her medal. From the back row Draco caught her eye and clapped twice in respect. Nodding at her once they shared a brief yet bitter smile. They'd made it. They'd won. They'd survived.

 

**In this lifetime**

**So let me say before we part**

**So much of me**

**Is made of what I learned from you**

"You don't have to do this, Draco."

"BUT I DO! DON'T YOU SEE HE'LL KILL THEM! He'll kill the-m." his breath hitched on the last word. Astoria reached a tentative hand out to the distraught boy, placing it on his shoulder and moving in closer when she realised he wasn't going to curse her. She could only hope to Merlin that the Dark Lord would go easy on him. She knew it was a comforting lie, to think that he'd get away without the mark that branded him one of them. Like cattle.

In the true fashion of pathetic fallacy, the stormy rain battered the window in front of the tired, and so very frightened Slytherins.

 

**You'll be with me**

**Like a handprint on my heart**

**And now whatever way our stories end**

**I know you have re-written mine**

**By being my friend...**

"Why did you save us?" she asked one day. The two of them were sharing a coworkers lunch in the Three Broomsticks with its usual hustle and bustle continuing around them. The air seemed to freeze as her words truly sunk in.

"I didn't save you," he replied stoicly, regretting every decision his younger self had made that led them to that point. Moments like these made him curse his father for putting his family in such a situation. A youthful folly, the powerful and relentless desire for power that persuaded him to hand his leash to the Dark Lord, thus securing the contract for his son, and if Potter hadn't defeated the bastard all those years ago, Draco's son too.

"But you didn't rat us out either," she conceded taking a sip of her butterbeer. She glanced over the rim of her glass at the man sat before her, lost in his thoughts. As she expected he made his excuses and fled the busy establishment. The witch sighed before leaving a few galleons for the new waitress, she really was quite efficient.

 

**Like a ship blown from its mooring**

**By a wind off the sea**

**Like a seed dropped by a skybird**

**In a distant wood**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

**But because I knew you**

**Because I knew you**

**I have been changed for good**

**And just to clear the air**

**I ask forgiveness**

**For the things I've done you blame me for**

"Dumbledore was a great man, Hermione, Draco aided in his death, I don't know if I can forgive that."

"Just try, Harry, for me?" the two of them had argued over this many a time.  
"It's been ten years, Harry, and you're both expecting children -you a second! You both work at the ministry, honestly, he's nothing like he was in school."

"And how do you know that?" Harry rebuked, "You say you work closely with his department but look at us Hermione! We haven't changed a bit, so who's to say he has?"

"I am. Trust me, Harry. Just, trust me."

Harry wasn't to know Hermione frequently took dinner with Astoria, not yet anyway.

 

**But then, I guess we know**

**There's blame to share**

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" she stormed, wand in hand and arm raised towards the pureblooded ponce and his associates.

"Hermione leave him, he's not worth it-" Ron was cut off by the dark chuckles of the three wizards Hermione had moments ago insulted.

SMACK. The sound echoed off of the stone slabs surrounding them and fear briefly flashed across Draco's face as Hermione's thunderous look remained as still as it had when she'd aimed her wand.

 

**And none of it seems to matter anymore**

**Like a comet pulled from orbit**

**As it passes a sun**

**Like a stream that meets a boulder**

**Halfway through the wood**

**Like a ship blown from its mooring**

**By a wind off the sea**

**Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood**

**Who can say if I've been**

**Changed for the better?**

**I do believe I have been**

**Changed for the better**

**And because I knew you...**

**Because I knew you...**

**Because I knew you...**

Smoke filled the platform and the final whistle blew for children to climb onto the train.

"ALL ABOARD!" cried the voice of the conductor, scanning thesmiling but tear-streaked faces of the parents and siblings in the crowd.  


Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy shared a glance. They nodded goodbye to each other with bitter smiles as they watched their children leave them behind ready to begin a new life at Hogwarts, where their own adventures awaited them. After all, it was the safest place in the world.

 

**I have been changed for good...**

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, cross posted from my old ff account. You could probably find it but there's not much point as I no longer post there.
> 
> Harry Potter (C) J. K. Rowling  
> For Good (C) Wicked (C) Winnie Holzman
> 
> Any of the speech taken from the books/movies belongs to their respective books/movies.
> 
> Leave suggestions below for other songfics you'd like me to have a go at.


End file.
